


Передышка

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bobby is the best surrogate father, Crossover, Dean tries to be nice, Gen, Hunter!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Тренировки у Сингера – еще тот геморрой. Серьёзно. Но Стайлз выжимает из себя всё, что может, и он куда более упрямый, чем некоторые осознают (и с ним всё намного хуже, чем некоторые думают).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745228) by [lapsus_calami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_calami/pseuds/lapsus_calami). 



> 4 часть перевода серии "Никто не выбирает такую жизнь", для понимания происходящего не обязательно читать прошлые части; таймлайн СПН до начала сериала, TW после третьего сезона.
> 
> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 – "Передышка".

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул, когда в очередной раз оказался на земле в облаке пыли. Острая боль от удара пронзила спину и ноги, но он не обратил внимания и сразу же поднялся. Дин усмехнулся, с легкостью переступая с ноги на ногу. Выглядел он при этом так, словно это было лучшее время в его чёртовой жизни. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и слабо кивнул, показывая, что готов.

Спустя несколько минут он снова ел грязь. В этот раз Дин вжал его в землю, удерживая за плечо и вывернув руку за спину. Блядь. Стайлз потряс рукой и даже повёл плечом, чтобы размяться и облегчить боль, когда его отпустили. Сжав зубы, он потянулся к своей искре, направив целительную энергию по телу. Ровно столько, чтобы убрать самую острую боль.

В следующий заход Стайлз протянул дольше, почти полных пять минут, но Дин всё равно его побил.

Это злило.

Разумом он понимал, что просто невозможно достичь того же уровня мастерства, что и Дин, после всего нескольких недель, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Иногда всё, что удавалось сделать – это игнорировать чувство нависшей над ним угрозы и идею, что где-то были гигантские часы, тихо ведущие отсчёт данного ему времени. Часы, о которых он знал, но не мог посмотреть на них, чтобы увидеть, сколько ему осталось. Каждый день, который ускользал сквозь пальцы, казался упущенным шансом. Каждый день метафорическая удавка на шее и вокруг груди сжималась всё сильнее, мешая дышать и не давая спать.

Он провёл почти шесть месяцев в самопровозглашенном изгнании, и не был уверен, что действительно находился там, где должен. Не хотелось признавать, но появлялось чувство, что он снова накручивает себя, не может уследить за эмоциями и мыслями. Синéад объясняла, что искра поддаётся влиянию его настроения, что совсем не радовало. Стайлз не был идиотом, прекрасно осознавал, что никогда не отличался эмоциональной стабильностью.

Удар о землю выбил воздух из лёгких. Снова. Он закашлялся, а камни и ветки неприятно вжались в плечи и спину. Да еще и сверху добавлялся тяжёлый вес Дина. Тот прищурился, вспотевший и тяжело дышащий, но всё равно победивший.

– Может, нам стоит на сегодня закончить, – сказал Дин, отпуская запястья Стайлза. – Прими душ и почитай. Или сходи на пробежку, если хочется.

С одной стороны Стайлзу хотелось воспользоваться предложением, сказать: «Конечно, чувак, звучит неплохо». С другой – зарычать и оттолкнуть Дина. Потребовать реванша. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого.

Дин слез с него, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Стайлзу подняться. Похоже, он принял молчание за знак согласия, даже отвернулся, чтобы поднять бутылки с водой и полотенце с ветхого столика для пикника.

– Ещё раз, – сказал Стайлз.

Дин удивлённо поднял брови, не успев даже сделать глоток.

– Ты серьёзно? – спросил он, вытирая воду с губ ладонью. Стайлз кивнул и принял боевую стойку. Дин на это только пожал плечами, откинув полотенце вместе с бутылкой обратно на столик. – Ну что ж, ладно.

Окончание этого матча ничем не отличалось от остальных. Стайлз распластался на земле.

– Ещё раз, – повторил он, поднимаясь на ноги. Земля и маленькие камешки прицепились к потной коже, впиваясь в ладони, когда он сжал кулаки.

Дин закатил глаза. Ему понадобилось всего шесть движений, чтобы Стайлз снова целовался с землёй. Бок болел от удара Дина, а левая ладонь щипало там, где он напоролся ею на камни. Он сжал зубы и поднялся.

– Ещё раз.

– Стайлз, серьёзно, пора передохнуть. Это не помо…

– Ещё раз, – повторил тот громче.

Четыре движения. Стайлз выплюнул немного земли, которую умудрился вдохнуть, и стряхнул частицы камня, прилипшие к подбородку.

– Ещё.

Три движения, и Стайлз больше чем уверен, что у него разбита губа. Кожу защипало, когда он поморщился.

– Ещё.

– Да чёрт побери, – выдохнул Дин и атаковал прежде, чем Стайлз вообще успел встать. Быстрее и куда более смертоносно, чем раньше. Крепко ухватил одним плавным движением и прижал к своей груди. – Может уже хватит? – прошептал он Стайлзу на ухо, грубо сжимая его запястья. На грани того, чтобы переломать кости.

Стайлз истощённо фыркнул, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Дина и всё больше раздражался из-за того, что не получалось. Он дёрнулся сильнее, разозлённый, что даже после целой недели оставался настолько же беспомощным против опытного охотника, как и всегда. Чувство, что он заперт без возможности освободиться, даже если это была всего лишь тренировка, пробуждало в нём что-то горячее и дикое. Его искра вырвалась, заполняя руки и давая силу вывернуться. Стайлз застал Дина врасплох, с лёгкостью повторяя тот же захват, который прочувствовал на себе чуть ранее, чтобы уложить того на землю, заломив его руку за спину и придавив к земле.

И насколько же жалким было то, что даже со всем, что он узнал и мог теперь делать, Стайлз всё ещё оставался слабым и беззащитным без поддержки своей искры.

– Полегче, тигр, – сказал Дин, повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на него и потряс пальцами. Стайлз сразу же отпустил его, дёрнувшись прочь, словно обжёгся, и отошёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать Дину встать.

– Прости, – сказал он, осторожно возвратив контроль над искрой и отступив ещё дальше. Дин сел и поморщился, осторожно повёл плечом и медленно размял запястье, а затем и пальцы. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, подавляя желание сбежать, но так и не смог подавить привычное ёрзанье. Он стучал большим пальцем по остальным, считая снова и снова. Один, два, три, четыре. Один, два, три, четыре. – Я не хотел… Прости.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Стайлз. Или ты уже забыл, кто тут на самом деле надрал чей зад? – отозвался Дин, почти что хищно улыбнувшись, и встал, и приподняв брови.

Стайлз нахмурился и сцепил руки, заставив себя перестать считать.

– Нет, тебе не нужно мне напоминать, – пробормотал он, направившись мимо Дина к дому. У него снова тряслись руки, так сильно, что дрожь он чувствовал даже в костях. Его искра пела – резонирующий напев, бьющийся о контроль.

– Эй, – окликнул Дин, подбежав к Стайлзу и дёргнув того за плечо, заставив развернуться. – Зачем ты так давишь на себя? Прошла неделя. Ты не можешь ожидать, что стал хотя бы на восьмую часть так же хорош, как я. Это так не работает.

Стайлз стряхнул чужую руку, чувствуя себя хрупким в том смысле, о котором не хотелось бы думать. Прикосновение Дина душило, и этого ощущать тоже не хотелось.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, пытаясь подавить горечь в его голосе. Ему это не особо удалось, и оставалось надеяться, что это не заметят. Конечно же, Дин, будучи Дином, заметил.

– Так почему ты так сильно на себя давишь? – повторил он, умолкая на секунду и прищуриваясь, прежде чем пристально посмотрел на Стайлза и продолжил. – От чего ты бежишь?

– Я ни от чего не бегу, – рявкнул Стайлз.

Дин усмехнулся, вставая между ним и домом, эффективно загораживая проход.

– О, серьёзно? – сказал Дин, твердой рукой упираясь в грудь Стайлза. – Потому что всё это похоже на бегство от чего-то. Ты появился из ниоткуда, впитываешь любую информацию о сверхъестественном, которую только можешь найти, и ты так кричал, что хочешь научиться драться? Должен сказать, Стайлз, это настораживает, – он замолчал, посмотрев чуть мягче, но руку прижал только крепче. Не чтобы оттолкнуть или направить, просто чтобы помочь устоять. – Ты должен это осознавать.

– Я не бегу от чего-то, – сказал Стайлз, снова скинув чужую ладонь. – Я бегу _к_ чему-то.

Лицо Дина на мгновение приобрело выражение чистой растерянности.

– _К_ чему-то? К чему именно ты вообще здесь бежишь?

Стайлз покачал головой, зная, что Дин не поймёт. Горло снова сжало, будто от нехватки воздуха в легких.

– Я не знаю! – крикнул он. – Умению выживать? Шансу снова почувствовать себя в безопасности? Избавиться от ощущения постоянной угрозы? Я буду рад любому варианту!

Выражение лица Дина ещё больше смягчилось, и что-то похожее на понимание мелькнуло в его взгляде.

– Стайлз, ты действительно считаешь, что если научишься сражаться с призраками и вендиго, то сможешь всё наладить?

– Нет, не думаю, – признался тот, – но это начало, – он направился к дому, но Дин снова ему помешал. Стайлз закатил глаза, чувствуя, словно его преследуют. – Что теперь?

– Если всё так, тебе нужно больше вкладываться.

Стайлз непонимающе прищурился. Может быть, он и не мог мыслить достаточно ясно сейчас, но в услышанном не было смысла.

– Чего? – повторил он.

Дин кивнул головой в сторону их импровизированного ринга.

– Ты недостаточно выкладываешься в обучении; не если хочешь научиться быстро. В тебе недостаточно злости. Страха. Отчания. Ты должен хотеть, чтобы у тебя получилось. Должен перестать себя сдерживать.

Стайлз моргнул, неосознанно сделав шаг назад.

– Я не сдерживаю себя, – и это звучало так, будто он врал даже себе.

– Сдерживаешь. Последний матч, – ответил Дин, указав на место спарринга и приблизившись на шаг. – Тот, когда ты умудрился меня уложить, вот тогда ты не сдерживался. А до этого всё время останавливал себя.

Стайлз сделал ещё шаг назад.

– Я не сдерживаюсь, – снова повторил он, но в голосе чуть слышно зазвенела паника. – Просто оставь эту тему.

– Ты боишься, что навредишь мне? – спросил Дин, проигнорировав просьбу, и подошёл ещё ближе. – Так, что ли? Глупо же. Ты должен хотеть этого. Должен желать навредить мне, чтобы всё сработало.

Стайлз прекратил своё медленное отступление и бросился на Дина. Он с силой толкнул его, но тот словно не почувствовал, оставшись на месте. Сердце Стайлза вырывалось из груди, лёгкие с трудом впускали воздух. Мир казался ярче, и голова просто трещала.

– Но я не хочу тебя ранить. Я не _хочу_ никого ранить. В том и смысл.

– Ну хорошо, – пренебрежительно сказал Дин, словно не понимая, что Стайлз на грани панической атаки. – Потому что ты не сумеешь. У тебя не получится меня ранить. Ты слишком неуверен, слишком осторожен. Не используешь весь свой потенциал. Так что ты мне никогда не навредишь. Никому и ничему не навредишь. Тебе всегда нужен будет кто-то, кто заще… чёрт!

Стайлз сглотнул, у него снова дрожали руки, а в груди появилась тяжесть. Аура вокруг него изменилась, почти наэлектризовалась, и пришлось сознательным усилием спрятать искру куда подальше. Он мельком взглянул на согнувшегося Дина, прижимающего руку к лицу с матами, прежде чем уйти без единого слова. Стайлз чувствовал себя напряженным, будто натянутая струна, и догадывался, что Дин добивался именно такой реакции.

– Стайлз, – окликнул его тот с тяжестью в голосе. Стайлз замедлился, но не оглянулся и не остановился. Ему нужно было оказаться внутри дома и побыть в одиночестве. В идеале, запереться в ванной наверху. – Отдохни. У нас пробежка через два часа.

Стайлз кивнул и пошёл дальше, прошёл мимо Бобби, который наградил его непонятным взглядом, каким-то образом сочетающим одобрение, предостережение и беспокойство.

– И приложи к голове чёртов лёд! – крикнул Дин.

***

– Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Бобби, когда Стайлз скрылся внутри и не мог их слышать. Пацан, конечно, выглядел злым, но ещё и ощутимо взволнованным.

Дин бросил на него короткий взгляд, откинув голову немного назад, и зажал переносицу.

– Сделал что? – спросил он и немного поморщился, осторожно вытирая кровь полотенцем с лица.

Бобби вздохнул и спустился с крыльца, взял лицо Дина в свои руки, чтобы оценить повреждения.

– Спровоцировал пацана дать тебе по роже, – грубо сказал он, осторожно трогая нос Дина, немного довольный тем, что тот поморщился. К счастью, похоже, Стайлз ничего не сломал.Только кровь шла носом, и губа была разбита.

Дин стряхнул руки Бобби и повернулся к старому столику для пикника.

– Хотел посмотреть, сможет ли он. И, чёрт, этот может. Ни один из его ударов ранее не был даже вполовину таким сильным.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что с ним, – сказал Бобби, скрестив руки на груди.

Дин замер с протянутоу к бутылкам с водой и полотенцам рукой.

– Что с ним?

– Испуган. Он боится нас, вещей, на которые мы охотимся, того, где он и что делает, – сказал Бобби, поборов желание закатить глаза. Он уже не был ребёнком, чтобы так делать, и вообще стал слишком стар для этого дерьма. Дин был умным парнем, на самом деле, но иногда попросту забывал пользоваться своими чёртовыми мозгами.

Дин сделал глоток воды и вопросительно прищурился.

– Не знал, что ты в телепаты записался.

– Не записался, – сдался Бобби и всё же закатил глаза. – Но я ж не тупой. Так что несложно понять, что молодой парень, припёршийся ко мне на порог в одиночестве, практически влип во всё это сверхъестественное дерьмо. И могу сказать на своём опыте, что это чертовски страшно.

– Я не уверен насчёт этого, – сказал Дин. Бобби поднял бровь, молчаливо намекнув, чтобы тот объяснил, что имеет в виду. Дин быстро сделал глоток воды. – В смысле, я не уверен, что он просто упал в это всё. Он сказал мне на последней охоте, что его друзья и семья знают о сверхъестественном. Могу предположить, они в курсе и об охотниках, потому что он упомянул, что они не особо рады, что он остаётся со мной и отцом.

– Не отменяет того факта, что сейчас он один, – сказал Бобби, но отметил эту информацию, чтобы подумать об этом позже.

Дин нахмурился и поднял брови, показавшись при этом почти комически растерянным.

– Нет, не один. У него есть мы.

Бобби вздохнул. Всё это ему напоминало разговор с четырёхлетним ребёнком. Логика Дина иногда поражала своей невинностью.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что пацан доверяет вам, Дин? – терпеливо спросил он.

Дин моргнул, ещё выше поднимая брови.

– Ну, да, – сказал он, протягивая гласные.

– Мне жаль тебе об этом говорить, милый, но Стайлз вам не доверяет. Он никому из нас не доверяет.

– Это нелепо, – фыркнул Дин глухо и немного гнусаво из-за окровавленного носа.

Бобби растерянно уставился на него.

– Нет, Бобби, почему ему тогда вообще хоть остаться с нами так сильно, если он нам не доверяет хоть немного?

– Почему ты думаешь, что для этого вообще нужно доверие? – ответил тот. – Почему не понимаешь, что молодой парень не пойми откуда, столкнувшийся не пойми с чем, может не доверять двум взрослым мужикам, охотящимся на злые порождения и на постоянной основе сжигающим тела мёртвых людей, и всё ещё нуждаться в их помощи?

– Потому что он хочет остаться. Потому что он говорит со мной. Потому что он…

– Он говорит с тобой, – повторил Бобби. – Серьёзно? Ладно. Как его зовут на самом деле? – Дин смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. – Нечего сказать? А откуда он? Всё ещё ничего? – Бобби скрестил руки на груди, распыляясь всё дальше. – Сколько ему лет? Что заставило его выследить меня, чтобы найти вас? И, к слову, как он меня нашёл? А что с семьёй? Друзьями? Почему...

Дин громко выдохнул, провёл рукой по лицу и поморщился, когда задел нос.

– Хорошо, ладно. И что мне тогда делать?

– С ним по-другому надо работать.

– И что ты имеешь ввиду? – с недоумением нахмурился Дин.

– Ты учишь его так же, как твой папаша учил тебя и Сэма. Показываешь одну или две штуки и затем избиваешь, пока он не поймёт, что это. Так ещё и ожидаешь, что он сможет использовать это сейчас же на тебе.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – Дин снова вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Ему с тобой неуютно, очевидно же, – Бобби пожал плечами. – Так поменяй это. Учи его больше защите, чем нападению. Медленно всё разъясняй. Не бей его и не жди, что он ударит тебя.

– Бобби, он просил нас научить его охотиться. Ему типа нужно знать, как драться.

– Ну да, – кивнул Бобби. – И всё же обещание научить выбивать дерьмо из перевёртышей или оборотней не заставило его тебя ударить. А вот когда ты сказал, что он никогда не сможет защитить себя – ударил. Так что, возможно, прежде чем учить убивать, тебе стоит научить его защищаться.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз медленно спустился по лестнице мотеля и заметил на парковке внизу одинокую фигуру, стоящую спиной к нему и укутанную в тени. Тишина ночи вокруг давила, а единственными звуками оставались его судорожное дыхание и мягкий шорох носков по древесине под ногами.

Чтобы устоять он схватился за перила, оказавшиеся гладкими, изношенными за годы использования. Лестница громко скрипнула под его весом, но неизвестная на парковке так и не развернулась. Зато асфальт даже сквозь носки холодил ноги, а маленькие камни неприятно врезались в кожу.

Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше деталей замечал. Тёмные волосы тяжёлым весом скрывали наклонённое лицо. Одежда тоже была тёмной: водолазка, чёрная юбка и сапоги на низком каблуке. Свет отражался от мокрых локонов, а иногда с кончиков пальцев на землю капала жидкость, создавая маленькие круги на образовавшейся под ней луже.

Стайлз громко сглотнул, вступая в лужу, и носки промокли сразу же.

– Эллисон?

Она не ответила. Никак не показала даже, что услышала. Стайлз облизнул губы и сделал шаг ближе.

– Эллисон?

Потребовалось ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем он смог подойти на достаточно близкое расстояние, чтобы коснуться её. Стайлз протянул дрожащую руку и мягко дотронулся до её промокшего плеча. Она медленно развернулась, но волосы всё ещё скрывали лицо.

– Эллисон.

– Почему? – чуть слышно спросила она. Стайлз отдёрнул руку, когда она посмотрела на него пустыми глазами. Её губы были окрашены красным и она крепко держала что-то в левой руке. – Почему ты не спас меня?

– Прости меня, – выдохнул он. Чётко разглядеть её лицо, скрытое тенями, всё ещё не удавалось. – Я пытался. Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось.

– Ты мог получше попытаться, – сказала Эллисон, раскрывая ладонь, в которой оказалась зажигалка. Она прокрутила колесо, выбивая маленький огонёк. Стайлз отшатнулся в неуверенности, наблюдая за судорожно танцующим пламенем. Острый запах бензина ударил в нос, заставляя осознать, что они стоят в луже топлива.

– Эллисон, – прохрипел он. – Эллисон, прошу.

За спиной раздались тихие шаги, и Стайлз развернулся, а его сердце болезненно сжалось. Перед ним стояла Лидия, её длинные волосы были тяжёлыми и мокрыми, да и красивое платье с цветочным рисунком промокло насквозь. Она безучастно уставилась на него, а затем открыла рот и закричала.

Стайлз зажал уши ладонями, но каким-то образом всё равно услышал чуть слышный стук зажигалки, упавшей на асфальт. Затем всё исчезло в дымке огня и жара.

***

Стайлз сел с судорожным вздохом, почти падая с маленькой кровати, которую Бобби выделил ему, прежде чем сориентироваться и осознать, что не сгорает живьём. Дин сонно пробормотал что-то с противоположной стороны комнаты, и Стайлз замер, прикусив губу в надежде, что тот не проснётся. Дин был всё более склонен просыпаться и спрашивать Стайлза всё ли с ним в порядке с той самой охоты в Оклахоме. То, что тот так интересовался его самочувствием, странно раздражало, и прямо сейчас разбираться с этим не хотелось.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и отправил маленький поток энергии веры в сторону Дина, чтобы тот не проснулся. Стоило ему устроиться обратно, как Стайлз выскользнул из комнаты и спустился вниз. Он мельком подумал о том, что можно бы было сходить на пробежку, но решил, что у Дина для него и без того на сегодня запланировано достаточно физической активности.

С того самого момента, как несколько дней назад Стайлз ударил Дина в лицо, тот немного поменял их тренировки. Вместо того, чтобы просто показывать пару движений, наглядно демонстрируя их один или два раза, и затем настаивать на спарринге, Дин переключился на обучение определённым движениям и тактикам. Они на самом деле не спарринговались уже дня два, и Стайлзу стало проще фокусироватся на изучении движений в более спокойной обстановке, где половина его внимания не уделялась сдерживанию искры. Дин изменил стиль боя, которому обучал Стайлза. Изначально движения были в основном атакующими, но в последние пару дней почти всё, чему он учил Стайлза, было завязано на предсказании действий противника, уклонении, блокировании, отражении ударов и способам вырваться из захватов .

За день до этого Джон уехал, чтобы помочь другому охотнику в Миннесоте с вендиго. Дина он оставил со Стайлзом. Тот казался немного взбешенным из-за этого, но всё равно продолжал обучать его. Стайлзу бы хотелось видеть в этом некий знак, что Джон действительно всё ещё рассматривал вариант позволить ему остаться с ними. В действительности же, тот не сказал ему больше трёх слов за время, что они прибыли в Су-Фолз и до своего отъезда.

Стайлз зевнул и потянулся, проводя пальцами по сваленным в гостиной Бобби книгам, когда проходил к столу. Он включил светильник и раскрыл свою тетрадь на странице, на которой остановился не более трёх часов назад.

Библиотека Бобби оказалась настоящей золотой жилой, и он стремился ухватить любой кусочек информации, до которого только мог дотянуться. Бестиарий Арджентов не давал достаточно знаний, и это без учёта того маленького факта, что он был написан на древне-латинском, которым, несмотря на все усилия, Стайлз владел не слишком уверенно. Большая часть книг Бобби также была на других языках, но достаточно много было и на английском. А некоторые из тех, что всё же были на иностранных, некоторые имели приложенные заметки, которые в любом случае позволяли ему понять хоть что-то.

В тот момент он разбирался с древним христианским текстом об одержимости демонами, детально конспектировал признаки, защитные символы и амулеты, методы сдерживания и экзорцизмы. Бобби странно покосился на него, когда увидел, в какую именно книгу Стайлз погрузился прошлым вечером, и что-то сказал ещё о редкости одержимости демонами, получив в ответ вопрос о точном количестве случаев.

– Обычно в год три, ну, от силы четыре, случая. Почему спрашиваешь?

– Просто так. Любопытно, – сразу же перевел в другое русло разговор Стайлз.

Бобби не выглядел убежденным, но оставил эту тему, чтобы ответить на некоторые более глупые вопросы Стайлза о призраках и вампирах, о чем угодно, лишь бы увести тему от демонов. Но даже когда тот бормотал вопросы об эффективности чеснока…

– Как я и говорил, Стайлз, вампиры вымерли, но даже когда они ещё существовали, чеснок был так же эффективен, как чирлидерские помпоны.

... его разум возвращался к тому, что сказал Бобби чуть ранее.

Стайлз задавался вопросом, была ли одержимость Ногицуне в списке; задумывался о том, как часто они вообще происходили в штатах. Была ли его собственная одержимость в числе этих трёх-четырёх и, если всё же нет, то как много случаев оставались не замеченными сообществом охотников. Короткий поиск в интернете переживших одержимость демонами – насколько их можно было считать надёжными – вызвал холод в животе и помутнение в голове. Наверняка это чтиво хотя бы частично повлияло на то, что этой ночью он спал меньше трёх часов.

Стайлз снова зевнул и удобнее устроился на стуле, принялся медленно и тщательно копировать весь текст экзорцизма на латинском. Тот наверняка не был особо эффективным против демонов вне традиционных христианских представлений, но знать не повредит в любом случае.

***

Бобби в полусонном состоянии спустился по лестнице. Он зевнул и поморщился, когда его челюсть хрустнула, а затем потёр глаза и без толку провёл рукой по волосам. Он моргнул, проходя гостиную, и проверил наручные часы, время на которых стало единственным доказательством, что он вообще спал, потому что Стайлз сидел на том же самом месте и почти в той же позе, в которой Бобби оставил его меньше пяти часов назад.

– Пресвятые угодники, пацан, ты вообще спишь? – с зевком спросил Бобби. Стайлз посмотрел на него поверх книг. Если Бобби не ошибался, то тот всё ещё корпел над Ключом Соломона. Стайлз бросил взгляд на наручные часы и хмуро посмотрел на него.

– Сейчас всего пять тридцать.

– Ага, – Бобби кивнул и устало потёр лоб. – Утра. Ещё солнце даже не встало. Разве вам, детишкам, не положено спать до обеда?

– Конечно, – ответил Стайлз, перелистывая страницу. – В основном, потому что мы до пяти тридцати не ложимся.

– Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты спал до обеда, – заметил Бобби. Чёрт, он почти не видел, чтобы пацан спал. Фактически, если бы не слова Дина, то Бобби был бы почти убеждён, что Стайлз не спит вообще.

– И что?

– Так когда же ты спишь? Потому что когда иду спать я, ты обычно ещё не ложишься, а когда просыпаюсь – ты уже встал. Дин говорил то же самое.

Стайлз нахмурился и прищурился на текст так, словно тот лично оскорбил его, прежде чем нарисовать что-то в тетради.

– Я сплю, когда устаю.

– Ты всегда выглядишь усталым, – Бобби скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул.

– Ну, может, это просто лицо у меня такое, – сказал Стайлз и пожал плечами. – Или, может быть, меня утомляют вопросы людей о том, когда же я сплю.

Бобби покачал головой и направился на кухню, решив, что ещё слишком рано, чтобы связываться с этим умником. Он начал готовить завтрак после того, как решил, что не стоит даже пытаться снова уснуть ради дополнительного получаса сна. Он поджаривал бекон и уже был готов приступить к готовке яиц, когда Стайлз присоединился к нему.

Пацан забрал коробку с яйцами из рук Бобби и без спроса вытащил сковородку. Он закинул на неё масло, убавил температуру, разбил яйцо и отправил его жариться.

– Так значит, не спишь из-за кошмаров? – спросил Бобби, опираясь на кухонную тумбу. Стайлз дёрнулся, из-за чего пальцы раскрошили скорлупу. Белок и желток потекли в раковину.

– Не понимаю о чём ты, – ответил он и потряс руками с выражением отвращения на лице, а затем включил воду, чтобы ополоснуть их.

– Мне Дин рассказал.

– Бог мой, он всё тебе рассказывает? – закатил глаза Стайлз.

– Почти всё. Так значит, кошмары?

Стайлз фыркнул, разламывая яйцо с ещё большей силой.

– Иногда бывает, ладно? Ты счастлив? Иногда не сплю из-за кошмаров. Всё хорошо. Я в порядке.

– И что же в остальные ночи?

Стайлз подозрительно покосился на него.

– Какие остальные?

– Ну, – Бобби передвинулся, чтобы сделать тосты. Он поместил четыре кусочка хлеба в свой древний тостер, который всё ещё был с ним, несмотря на то, что два с половиной раза переделывался почти с нуля. – Ты сказал, что иногда не спишь из-за кошмаров. А что в другие ночи? – спросил Бобби, нажимая кнопку до магического номера три, чтобы тосты получились достаточно поджаренными.

– Привычка, – пробормотал Стайлз, снова помещая яйцо в сковороду с большей силой, чем необходимо. Желток сломался, и он хмуро посмотрел на то, как тот растекался, тыкая его лопаткой и смиряясь с тем, что получится омлет.

– Знаешь, – Бобби обошёл Стайлза, чтобы достать масло из холодильника, периодически бросая на того взгляды. Он продолжал говорить, намеренно используя задумчивый тон. – Ты, похоже, стойкий солдатик. В смысле, у любого, кто может охотиться с Джоном Винчестером определённо стальные яйца. Мне даже интересно, через какое же дерьмо ты прошёл, что теперь у тебя кошмары, из-за которых ты на постоянной основе не спишь.

Бобби достал масло и поставил его на тумбу, посмотрев на Стайлза уже прямо:

– Что бы тебе ни пришлось пройти, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты сильнее просто потому что вышел из этого целым. Кошмары или нет, но ты выжил. Не все, кто встречается со сверхъестественным могут этим похвастаться. Но ты смог, и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы остановиться на этом.

Стайлз не двигался, пока Бобби говорил, и на мгновение тому показалось, что он просто внимательно слушает. Затем руки Стайлза начали дрожать. Сначала чуть заметно, затем всё сильнее, вцепляясь в яйцо с достаточной силой, чтобы оно треснуло и белок потёк в раковину.

Бобби протянул руки, забирая яйцо, и отодвинул Стайлза в сторону, отправляя то на сковородку к остальным. Стайлз же сцепил руки в замок, прижав их к животу, и задышал глубоко, размеренно.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Бобби, понижая голос, чтобы тот звучал без угрозы.

Стайлз дёрганно кивнул, судорожно вдохнул через нос и спрятал пальцы в рукава толстовки.

– Всё в порядке. В порядке. Я в порядке. Я… – слова застряли в горле, и он покачал головой, делая глубокие, но дрожащие вдохи, и, чёрт подери, Бобби заставил Стайлза плакать, чего не хотел.

– Стайлз?

– Я не в порядке, – отозвался тот, закрывая глаза ладонями и продолжая судорожно и как-то отчаянно вдыхать и выдыхать. – Не особо. Не в порядке. Я не знаю что я здесь вообще делаю. Стоит ли мне быть здесь. Позволит ли Джон мне остаться. Что они сделают… правильно ли я поступил, когда уехал из дома. Могу ли я вернуться. Есть ли мне вообще куда возвращаться, и мне _жутко_. Мне всегда страшно, и я боюсь _всех_.

– Это и я понял, – сказал Бобби после нескольких секунд тишины. – Ты можешь до посинения говорить себе и всем, что с тобой всё в порядке, но очевидно, что это не так, – тихо продолжил он. – Просто… Что бы с тобой ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты настолько в безопасности, насколько вообще возможно с Джоном, Дином и мной. Можешь мне поверить.

Стайлз рассмеялся, почти истерично, сразу же поднимая руку, словно пытаясь остановить смех. Он оторвал взгляд от Бобби, уставившись в стену.

– Я знаю, – сказал он, а затем передвинулся к плите и выключил её. Бобби заметил, что его руки всё ещё тряслись. Тост выпрыгнул со звоном старой пружины, и Стайлз вздрогнул от внезапного звука.

– Это так, Стайлз, – настоял Бобби, намазывая масло на кусочки тоста. – Здесь ты в безопасности.

Тот дёрганно кивнул, но чувствовалось, что Стайлз в это не особо поверил.

***

Атмосфера во время завтрака была мрачной. Стайлз не говорил ни слова, просто уставился в тарелку и угрюмо перекатывал по ней еду. Бобби пытался напрямую спрашивать у него что-то во время разговора с Дином, но тот только пожимал плечами и избегал его взгляда. Как бы то ни было, реакция Стайлза на то, что Бобби не купился на маску, которой он пытался придерживаться, только убедила его, что тот не доверял никому из них. Более того, Бобби мог бы даже позволить себе сказать, что Стайлз в действительности их боялся, хотя и не мог понять почему именно. Охотники никогда не отличались особой добротой, особенно Джон, но у них не было привычки убивать или как-либо по-другому ранить абсолютно невиновных детей. Из этого следовало, что Стайлз _не был_ из таких, но картина того, как он едва ест свою яичницу с красными и опухшими глазами, больше подходила какому-то жалкому сиротке.

– Итак, – внезапно сказал Дин, проглотив бекон и вопросительно подняв бровь при взгляде на Стайлза. – Ты готов к большим нагрузкам сегодня? Хотя, сегодня мы можем поработать над атакой. Знаешь, контратакой скорее. Ты неплохо справляешься с защитой.

Стайлз только пожал плечами и сломал хрустящий кусок бекона вилкой. Дин выглядел оскорбленным, но Бобби не был уверен, из-за отсутствия ответа или надругательства над едой.

– Я бы подумал, – отметил Бобби, когда стало очевидно, что Стайлз намеревался и дальше молчать. – Он проснулся всего лишь в пять тридцать.

Выражение лица Дина сразу же сменилось на что-то похожее на беспокойство. Стайлз с грохотом уронил вилку и уставился на Бобби. Тот равнодушно фыркнул, всё же по сравнению со всем, на что он охотился, взгляд ребёнка не пугал. Бобби встал, чтобы отнести свои тарелки в раковину и начал наполнять её горячей мыльной водой. Стайлз повторил за ним, послушно соскребая остатки еды с тарелки, прежде чем поместить её в раковину и выскользнуть из кухни.

– Ладно. И что это было? – спросил Дин через секунду.

– Подростки, – пробормотал Бобби, выключил смеситель и размешал воду, чтобы получить больше пузырей.

– Ему двадцать, – сказал Дин и встал рядом с Бобби, отправляя свои тарелку и ложку в раковину. – Так что, технически он не подросток.

Бобби фыркнул. Двадцать, ага, как же. Стайлз не выдал им ни капли правды, но Бобби готов поставить все свои книги на то, что ему восемнадцать, а то и меньше. Он пытался выстроить историю Стайлза с того самого момента, как отправил его к Джону, но данных не хватало: настоящего имени, возраста, информации о семье, каких-либо связей с родным городом или хотя бы штатом. Не было даже намёка на то, почему Стайлз охотился. Больше всего Бобби вытянул из него этим утром, и хотя информация помогла лучше понять эмоциональное состояние, в остальном оставалась пустота.

Стайлз тяжёлой поступью спустился по лестнице и вышел через заднюю дверь, хлопнув ей напоследок.

– Он сегодня что-то не в духе, а? – спросил Дин почти риторически, наблюдая за Стайлзом через кухонное окно.

Бобби вздохнул, окунув руки в горячую воду, и начал отмывать тарелки, оставив столовые приборы на потом.

– Нет Дин, – поправил он, смывая жир бекона и остатки яиц. – Он просто боится.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз ждал за столиком для пикника, устроив голову на руках, когда Дин наконец-то вышел из дома. Он тихо подошёл, ничего не сказал, только сел рядом и начал затягивать шнурки на кроссовках. Стайлз не пошевелился и вообще никак не показал, что заметил его приближение. Дин, однако, не считал, что тот был достаточно невнимательным, чтобы пропустить нечто подобное.

– Думаю, мы начнём с простой пробежки, – наконец-то сказал Дин. – Разомнёмся перед спаррингом.

Очевидно было, что Стайлз осознал его присутствие, потому что он тихо вздохнул и повернул голову, устало глянув Дина. Он выглядел утомлённым, и тёмные круги расцвели под покрасневшими глазами, а плечи были сгорблены. Если бы Дин не знал его лучше, то решил бы, что Стайлз плакал.

– Когда ты в последний раз нормально спал ночью? – спросил он, в последний раз затянул шнурки и ловко их завязал.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Стайлз, пожав плечами, и вцепился в ткань своих старых шорт. – Где-то пару месяцев, наверное.

– Звучит не очень, – ответил Дин, прищурившись, и завязал второй ботинок. – Типа, чувак, тебе надо спать.

Стайлз закатил глаза, оставил в покое свои шорты и встал. Он заметно подобрался, глубоко вдыхая и ведя плечами, а через мгновение уже казался другим человеком.

– Это мило, Дин, честно, – даже его голос звучал по-другому, усталость исчезла, уступая место язвительной насмешке. – Спасибо за беспокойство, но не стоит.

Дин нахмурился из-за обилия сарказма и задумался, сколько из ежедневных разговоров Стайлза были обыкновенной игрой. Он осознавал, что тот заведомо врал; чёрт, да чувак говорил правду так же часто, как и Дин, хотя иногда он пребывал в уверенности, что Стайлз _был_ честен. Ванная в мотеле в Оклахоме была одним из примеров. Однако, видеть, когда маску натягивали настолько мастерски, было словно смотреться в зеркало.

– Я не беспокоюсь, – Дин подстроился под тон Стайлза, закончил с шнурками, прежде чем встать и посмотреть на него прямо. – Но если ты останешься, то будешь обязан прикрывать меня. И для этого ты мне нужен сосредоточенным, а не с постоянным недосыпом, – он начал потягиваться, разогревая мышцы перед пробежкой, добавляя несколько слабых прыжков, чтобы разогнать кровь. И продолжал внимательно следить за реакцией Стайлза. Ответом ему стал хмурый взгляд.

– Не думаю, что у меня вообще есть хоть какой-то шанс остаться, – сказал Стайлз повторяя разминку вслед за Дином, хотя и с меньшим желанием.

– Эй, ты не знаешь наверняка, – запротестовал тот. – Отец всё ещё думает над этим.

– Он мне реально бросил фразы три, затем убежал в Миннесоту охотиться на вендиго, – резко ответил Стайлз. – Вот вообще не самый добрый знак.

Дин пожал плечами, подпрыгивая.

– Верно, но шанс всё ещё есть. Маленький, это да, но всё же шанс.

– Маленький шанс, – повторил Стайлз и вздохнул. – Бывало, я надеялся на меньшее, так что почему бы и да? Куда же мы бежим этим чудесным и замечательным утром?

Дин приподнял бровь, подозревая, что за комментарием Стайлза скрывалась ещё какая-то история, но решил оставить это на потом.

– Пробежим по периметру территории и сделаем крюк.

– Снова? – простонал Стайлз. – Зачем Бобби вообще столько земли?

– Чтобы я мог делать тебя несчастным, – сказал Дин и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. – И не забудь про крюк.

– И куда он нас приведёт? – устало спросил тот, отступая в сторону от рассмеявшегося Дина.

– Увидишь, – он медленно побежал вперёд и развернулся, когда понял, что Стайлз за ним не последовал. – Ну, это если ты будешь поспевать.

– Ой да пошёл ты, – крикнул Стайлз, послушно ускоряясь вслед за ним. – Меня в последний раз даже не вырвало.

***

– Так куда этот крюк нас ведёт? – в пятый раз спросил Стайлз с чуть сбитым дыханием. Его выносливость намного улучшилась по сравнению с прошлыми неделями; они проделали полпути в своей пробежке, и он только немного запыхался.

– Увидишь, – ответил Дин. Он почти услышал, как Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Ты только это и говоришь, – фыркнул тот. – И не думаю, что ты понимаешь насколько стрёмно это звучит.

– Что? Это не стрёмно, – Дин бросил через плечо. – Что в этом стрёмного?

– Чувак, ты ведёшь меня куда-то вглубь леса и всё, что ты говоришь – это «увидишь». Это стрёмно, – ответил Стайлз и остановился, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. – Это стрёмность уровня _я убью тебя и спрячу твоё тело там, где его не найдут_.

Дин нахмурился и замедлился.

– Я не собираюсь тебя убивать и тем более прятать твоё тело, – серьёзно сказал он, потому что слова Стайлза звучали так, словно в них была лишь малая доля шутки.

– Тогда что мы здесь забыли?

– Увидишь, – усмехнулся Дин.

– Ты отвратительный, – послышалось бормотание в ответ.

– Забавно. Мне постоянно говорят, что я очаровательный, – и подтолкнул Стайлза вперёд.

– Очаровательно отвратительный? – фыркнул тот, отталкивая руку.

– Ага, – задумчиво поджал губы Дин. – Типа того.

– Хорошо, теперь, когда я спереди, можешь сказать, куда мы идём?

Дин рассмеялся.

– Просто иди по следу.

– Да нет тут следа, – проныл Стайлз. – Погоди, мы ведь не потерялись, да? Ты ведь заблудился и вытолкнул меня вперёд, чтобы скинуть на меня вину?

– Нет, на деревьях отметки, дурачьё, – сказал Дин, указывая на выцветшие кресты на коре. – Мы с братом отмечали путь, когда были подростками и наткнулись на… – он замолчал, позволяя Стайлзу самому увидеть что за поворотом.

– Вау, – выдохнул тот. Перед ними была поляна с маленьким озерцом, в которое впадал тоненький ручей. – Теперь мне кажется, что привёл ты меня, чтобы сделать что-то противоположное убийству.

Дин нахмурился.

– Что, блин, противоположно убийству? Дать тебе жить?

– Ага, ты прав, – Стайлз всё ещё смотрел на поляну. – У нас не та анатомия для того, чтобы всё сработало.

– Знаешь что? Я не хочу знать. В любом случае. Мы с братом нашли это место. Сэмми очень нравилось здесь, он говорил, что тут достаточно тихо, чтобы поразмышлять. А мне просто нравится плавать.

– Чувак, в Южной Дакоте апрель. Чёрта с два я полезу в воду.

– Ну разумеется, – Дин приподнял бровь. – На улице может градуса четыре.

– Тогда зачем мы здесь?

– Потому что мне показалось, что тебе не помешала бы тишина, – вздохнул Дин и прошёл к большому валуну, чтобы сесть. Он уселся на своё обычное место, позволив себе немного потосковать, пока Стайлз устраивался рядом. В последний раз, три года назад, когда они приходили сюда с Сэмом, тот сказал, что подал документы в колледж. В день, когда уезжал из мотеля в Небраске, он сообщил, что поступил в Стэнфорд.

– Ну, если ты не заметил, – устроился, наконец-то, рядом Стайлз. – Я не очень люблю тишину.

– Ты довольно тихий, когда читаешь или ищешь что, – заметил Дин.

– Может снаружи, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Но не в голове. Тишина не особо помогает порядку в моей голове.

Дин наклонился, взял горстку камней с песчаной земли и бросил один в воду с маленьким всплеском.

– Тогда, может, нам стоит поговорить, – сказал он, когда рябь сошла на нет.

– И о чём же? – Стайлз напряжённо посмотрел на него.

– О нас.

– Это снова звучит так, словно ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы сделать со мной что-то противозаконное, – Стайлз прищурился. – Прежде чем ты продолжишь, позволь мне спасти тебя из неловкого положения. Дело не в тебе, а во мне. Я не готов к обязательствам. На самом деле, я немного гей. У меня есть ребёнок. Я поджигаю штуки ради удовольствия. Ты не тот самый для меня. Это неописуемо. Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями.

– Бобби считает, что ты мне не доверяешь, – отметил Дин, когда Стайлз наконец-то остановился, чтобы вдохнуть. Тот моргнул, уже приоткрыв рот для продолжения безумного списка того, о чём он там бормотал. Дин бросил камешек в стоячую воду, наблюдая, как рябь разошлась и исчезла. – Но мне кажется, что доверяешь. Хотя бы немного.

Стайлз закрыл рот, наклонил голову и вскопнул песок носком ботинка.

– Я не тебе не доверяю.

– Так мне ты доверяешь? – надавил Дин.

– Достаточно, – ответил Стайлз, подбирая крупный камень и начиная вертеть его в руках. – Я доверяю тебе достаточно.

– С этим можно работать, – Дин дал тишине повиснуть на несколько секунд, прежде чем продолжить. – Знаешь, мой отец ведёт себя, как этакий суровый кремень, но он не станет, ну, вредить тебе или вроде того. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о...

Стайлз растерянно прищурился и прекратил даже возиться с камнем.

– И о чём ты сейчас говоришь?

Дин удивлённо моргнул, запнувшись на полуслове.

– А, ну, ты сказал, что ты не доверяешь не мне, так что я предположил, что...

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Не о твоём отце была речь.

– Тогда о ком… – Дин нахмурился, сводя брови ещё сильнее, прежде чем пришло осознание и выражение его лица сменилось искренним удивлением. – О тебе? Ты говорил о себе? Не понимаю. Почему ты сам себе не доверяешь?

Стайлз фыркнул, кинув камень, который упал в воду с громким всплеском, и встал.

– Можно мы не будем об этом говорить? – сказал он и стряхнул грязь с рук. Было очевидно, что все стены, которые Дин с трудом смог опустить, вернулись на прежнее место.

Так что Дин встал и протянул руку, чтобы остановить Стайлза. Он не мог позволить ему снова закрыться.

– Погоди, нет. Ты сказал, что расскажешь, так говори.

– Когда такое было?

– В Оклахоме, когда ты старательно пытался подхватить герпес на полу ванной, – напомнил Дин.

– Если мне не изменяет память, я сказал, что расскажу, если останусь. А сейчас это не точно, так что, – Стайлз взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь беспечно отмахнуться от разговора.

– Почему ты так яро не хочешь говорить со мной о чём-то? Четыре грёбанных недели, и единственное личное, чем ты со мной поделился, была твоя чёртова мать! – Дин понял, что зашёл слишком далеко. Прямо в противоположном направлении от того, которого стоило бы придерживаться, чтобы Стайлз мог раскрыться.

Тот фыркнул, опустив взгляд и отступив.

– Потому что тебе не нужно знать.

– А что, если я хочу знать? – спросил Дин, попытавшись при этом смягчить свой тон и спасти разговор. Потому что он действительно хотел знать. Почему Стайлз не доверял ему или его отцу. Почему не спал и часто просыпался от кошмаров, когда всё же ложился. Почему ему необходимо было стать охотником.

Стайлз покачал головой, всё больше закрываясь в себе. Как и всегда, когда Дин пытался с ним серьёзно поговорить. Ну и к чёрту всё это, в этот раз он так просто не отступит. Стайлз бросил на него ещё один испуганный взгляд и поспешил сделать несколько шагов прочь, словно намереваясь уйти. Дин пошёл следом.

– Эй, – схватил он его за руку. – Прекрати.

– Прекратить что? – сорвался Стайлз.

– Прекрати пугаться каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь выпытать у тебя хоть что-то отдалённо похожее на честный ответ о чем-то личном! – закричал Дин. – Почему ты не можешь понять, что я пытаюсь помочь?!

Стайлз выдернул руку, отступая на несколько шагов, и с подозрением посмотрел на Дина.

Тот истерически рассмеялся, покачал головой и провёл рукой по лицу.

– Ты ведь действительно не доверяешь ни мне, ни отцу, верно?

Ответом были тишина и взгляд в землю.

– Почему нет? – требовательно спросил Дин. – И не надо отговорок в этот раз.

Стайлз сглотнул, избегая смотреть на него, так, что закрадывались подозрения о возможной лжи, которая вот-вот прозвучит. Он был готов потребовать честности снова, но Стайлз тихо произнёс:

– Вы охотники.

Дин смог только моргнуть на это, потому что ответ сильно отличался от ожидаемого.

– Да, я знаю, – сказал он, даже не пытаясь скрыть насмешку в голосе. Стайлз закрылся ещё сильнее и ему захотелось себя стукнуть чем-нибудь. Он выровнял тон голоса на что-то более заинтересованное. – Ты ведь поэтому нас и нашёл, нет?

– Помнишь, я сказал, что мои друзья не особо рады, что я с вами ошиваюсь? – спросил Стайлз, одёрнул рукава толстовки и скрестил руки.

– Ага, – кивнул Дин, неуверенный в том, в какое русло свернул разговор. – Потому что у нас с отцом есть репутация.

– Не только у вас, – осторожно начал Стайлз. – На самом деле, мои друзья даже не знают о вас. Им вообще не очень нравятся охотники в целом.

– И что это вообще значит? – сама мысль не укладывалась у Дина в голове, под каким бы углом он ни пытался на неё посмотреть. – Если им известно о сверхъестественном, почему они не одобряют охотников?

– Потому что, Дин, вы, типа, убийцы, – сказал Стайлз. Он выглядел так, словно немного боялся реакции.

– Прости, что? – наконец-то выдавил из себя Дин. Потому что это нуждалось в каком-то объяснении. Они с отцом _не_ были убийцами. Они были охотниками, спасали людей. _Это_ было их работой. – Мы с отцом не убийцы. Охотники не убийцы. Что ты с нами вообще делал несколько недель, если думаешь, что всё, чем мы занимаемся это убийства?

– Я этого не говорил. Но признай, Дин, охотники убили многих.

– Да нет же! – возразил Дин, и Стайлз, почти неосознанно, отступил ещё на шаг назад. – Мы убивали кучу тварей. Монстров, которые ранили людей, – он провёл пальцами по волосам, дёргая короткие пряди, и заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. – Откуда у тебя вообще мысль, что охотники убийцы?

Стайлз сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Стайлз, – нетерпеливо повторил Дин.

Тот нервно облизнул губы, а затем заговорил, продолжая перебирать рукава толстовки в пальцах.

– Лет десять назад в городе жила семья. Их все уважали. Большая семья, близкая. Мать, отец, трое детей. Ещё были тётя, дядя и их дети. И ещё один дядя. Все хорошие люди, – Стайлз затих, словно давая Дину осознать эту на первый взгляд случайную информацию. – Затем в город приехала женщина. Она завела знакомство со средним ребёнком, единственным сыном, и он по уши влюбился. Он был молод, а она красива, – у Дина пошли мурашки по коже от звука смеха Стайлза. – Так что она его соблазнила, проникла в семью, узнала всё, что ей было нужно. Затем, однажды ночью, она заперла всех в доме, подожгла, и смотрела как восемь человек горели заживо.

Дин прикрыл глаза с тяжёлым вздохом. Дерьмо. Речь шла не о семье Стайлза, так как он сказал, что был единственным ребёнком. Но он много о чём врал ранее.

– Это была твоя семья? – спросил Дин. Стайлз покачал головой, и Дин облегчённо выдохнул. – Тогда что...

– Женщина была охотницей. А мальчик оборотнем.

Дин снова вздохнул и потёр переносицу, пытаясь сдержать осуждающие нотки в голосе.

– Тогда я уверен, что оборотни сделали что-то...

– Нет, – прервал Стайлз, тоном не позволяющим возражений. – Не сделали. И даже если оборотни и сделали что-то, трое из этих детей и двое взрослых были людьми, и она это знала. Пойми, Дин, вы, охотники, не такие добрые и пушистые, как вам хотелось бы думать, а мир не делится лишь на чёрное и белое.

– Так в чём тогда проблема? Ты боишься, что мы с отцом можем навредить тебе? Стайлз, мы не станем, – сказал Дин, но тот просто посмотрел на него.

– Откуда мне знать? – пожал он плечами. – Я появился из ниоткуда, мне нужны вы, но вам я вообще не сдался, и ты хочешь, чтобы я доверял вам обоим?

Дин закатил глаза. Он не был в состоянии понять такой тип неизбежного недоверия, с которым Сайлз жил. Дин с трудом доверял другим, нет, правда, но он мог достаточно поверить остальным охотникам, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что они прикроют на охоте и не воткнут в спину нож.

– Чёрт подери, Стайлз. Мы просто не станем, ладно?

– Да откуда мне знать? – закричал Стайлз. – Дин, ты живёшь в мире, где у монстров есть зубы и когти, и следуешь правилам, которые позволяют тебе их упокоить. Я живу не в этом мире. Мой полон всех этих монстров _и_ монстров, которые выглядят как ты и я. Тех, которые владеют _пистолетами, ножами_ и _кулаками_. Они не следуют этим правилам. Они выдёргивают подростков с поля для лакросса или насильно вкалывают галоперидол, или сжигают детей заживо! Так что прости мне моё недоверие!

На поляне повисла звенящая тишина, прерываемая только тихим журчанием воды и тяжёлым дыханием Стайлза.

– Ты встречал больше одного охотника, – сказал Дин, подхватив хоть малую часть из потока слов. Стало кристально ясно откуда бралось недоверие. Очевидно, там была какая-то история, и того, что нужно будет обдумать позже. Но сейчас Дину нужно было разузнать о других охотниках.

– Встречал нескольких, – признал Стайлз.

– Ты доверял кому-нибудь из них?

Стайлз слабо пожал плечами.

– Одному. Ну, двум, знаешь, в зависимости от того, кого ты понимаешь под охотником. Эли была… она не совсем охотница. Не как ты или её отец.

– Ты доверял её отцу? – спросил Дин, запоминая имя Эли. Не то чтобы прозвище дочери охотника могло бы особо помочь.

– Ага, в большинстве своём.

Дин кивнул.

– Так почему он тебя не учит?

Стайлз неуютно замер.

– Потому что… это сложно.

– Ох, как я ненавижу это слово, – пожаловался Дин. – Сложно. Знаешь, что сложно, Стайлз? Секс в душе. Тройничок между тобой, девушкой и плюшевым мишкой. Понять, как птеродактили на самом деле летали. Теория струн. Физика частиц, палеомагнетизм...

– Из-за меня его дочь убили, – прервал его Стайлз.

Из лёгких Дина словно выбило воздух.

– Что?

Стайлз дёрганно кивнул, прокашлявшись, и перевёл взгляд на лес за спиной Дина.

– Из-за меня Эли убили, – он повторил. – Вот поэтому её отец меня не учит.

– Ох, – и этого было так недостаточно, но Дин честно не знал что ещё сказать.

– Ага, – устало сказал Стайлз. – Ох.


	4. Chapter 4

– Элли? – повторил Бобби.

Дин провёл рукой по лицу. Уже было поздно, ну или рано, зависело от того, как на это посмотреть, и он ощущал себя истощённым. Дин не представлял, как Стайлз выдерживал это ночь за ночью.

– Ага. Он её так назвал. Наверняка прозвище.

– Может быть. И он сказал, что убил её?

– Нет, – с силой сказал Дин, потому что разница была значительна. – Он сказал, что из-за него её убили, – Бобби кивнул на это.

– И она была охотницей?

– Дочерью охотника. Не знаю имени её отца. Только то, что он охотник.

Бобби вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула, и отставил стакан, чтобы потереть лицо.

– Ну, имя мне ничего не говорит, но я не в курсе имён потомства большинства знакомых охотников.

Дин это и сам понял. Он помассировал виски, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить нарастающую головную боль. Дом скрипнул, и Дин рефлекторно посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Сегодня Стайлз хоть раз пошёл спать пораньше, хотя очень сомнительно было, что тот на самом деле спал. Скорее всего это был способ избегания; Стайлз ни слова не сказал ему с самой пробежки, просто отказался от тренировок и сел за книги на весь день в задумчивой тишине. Дин тоже не знал что ему сказать, так что он работал над старым фордом, который, по словам Бобби, никогда никуда не поедет больше. Он был прав, потому что Дин копался с этой чёртовой штукой часами, и всё равно не смог заставить его заработать; хороший урок безнадёжности.

– Он назвал имя другого охотника? Того, который сжёг семью? – сказал Бобби, прикладываясь к стакану.

Дин покачал головой, внутренности вновь похолодели от одной только мысли от поджёге. По словам Стайла там было трое человеческих детей. Он не мог представить кто вообще сможет сделать нечто подобное с невиновными людьми, тем более детьми. _Детьми_.

– Нет, ничего определённого.

– Ну разумеется. Каждый год происходит около тридцати тысяч случаев поджёгов. Без дополнительной информации нас это никуда не приведёт.

– Не могу понять, как кто-то может делать такое с детьми, – сказал Дин, прикрывая глаза пальцами и надавливая.

Бобби вздохнул, положив локти на стол, и осушил стакан одним глотком.

– Не все такие хорошие, как ты и твой папочка, Дин. Я знаю, что Джон не особо подпускал тебя к остальным охотникам, да и сейчас не подпускает, и тому есть причина, – начал он серьёзным тоном. – Некоторые охотники просто нехорошие люди. Они приходят в дело из-за неправильных причин и думают, что работа даёт им право причинять людям страдания. Другие пробыли в деле слишком долго и потеряли ориентиры того, что действительно важно.

– Так ты думаешь, что охотник сжёг тех детей? Думаешь, кто-то из наших действительно убил пятерых людей?

– Вполне возможно, – Бобби налил себе ещё стакан. – Определённо не стал бы исключать такую вероятность с некоторыми личностями.

Дин поморщился, обдумывая другие вещи, о которых обмолвился Стайлз. Выдёргивание подростков с поля для лакросса и насильное вкалывание галоперидола.

– Бобби, ты знаешь что такое галоперидол?

– Галоперидол, – озадаченно повторил Бобби. – Это нейролептик. А что?

Дин моргнул и рефлекторно снова посмотрел в сторону лестницы, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Нейролептик.

– И что им лечат?

– А, шизофрению в основном. Иногда Туретта и множество других заболеваний. Тошноту, волнение, галлюцинации, – ответил Бобби. – Я спрошу ещё раз. А что?

– Просто Стайлз об этом обмолвился, – пробормотал Дин и немного сполз на стуле. Бобби вопросительно поднял бровь, ожидая объяснения. Дин вздохнул. – Он назвал три определённых вещи об охотниках. Выдёргивание подростка с поля для лакросса, кому-то насильно вкололи галопридол, и сожжённые дети.

Бобби покачал напиток.

– Значит похищение, вкалывание лекарств и поджёг? Звучит так, словно этот охотник был тем ещё гадом.

– Не думаю, что это был кто-то один, – признал Дин. – Он назвал их монстрами, множественное число. И он сказал, что встречал больше одного охотника. Мы знаем, что подожгли не его семью, но похищенный подросток и насильная инъекция… это вполне могло быть о нем.

Бобби тихо выдохнул.

– Чёрт. Это хорошо объясняет, почему именно он нам не доверяет.

И это правда объясняло. Если честно, Дина удивляло, что Стайлз вообще их разыскал, учитывая всю его потенциальную историю с охотниками. И всё же, он предположил, что именно поэтому тот так сфокусировался на них вместо того, чтобы искать кого-то другого, когда отец хотел от него избавиться. Проблема была в том, что ничего из этого не объясняло, почему Стайлз не доверял сам себе – если только он не был совершенно сумасшедшим, в чём Дин очень сомневался – или что именно произошло, что привело его именно к этой точке в жизни.

– Но если мы исходим из того, что это случилось со Стайлзом, то в чём причина?

– Причина? – повторил Бобби и сделал большой глоток виски.

Дин кивнул, тихо постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Ага, почему. Почему охотникам нужно было похищать и накачивать Стайлза?

– Может, он был связан с семьёй оборотней. Может, это была его семья.

– Нет, – Дин покачал головой. – Он сказал, что не его.

– И ты думаешь, он не соврал?

Дин снова покачал головой. Стайлзу не было смысла лгать о том, что это была не его семья, ведь он просто мог оставить часть про оборотней, всячески отрицая связь с ними.

– Не думаю. К тому же, в Оклахоме он сказал мне, что был единственным ребёнком. В этой семье у всех были братья и сёстры.

– Может, он был как-то связан с семьёй? – предположил Бобби.

– Это вряд ли. Ему было, наверное, лет десять.

– У детей есть друзья, Дин. Стайлз мог дружить с кем-то из младших.

– Ага, но это было давно. Какова вероятность, что накачка лекарством и похищение хоть как-то соотносятся с пожаром? Они могли вообще быть никак не связаны.

Бобби задумчиво хмыкнул и ещё раз осушил свой стакан.

– Возможно. Пожар может быть никак не связан с желанием Стайлза охотиться. А вот похищение и накачка вполне могут.

– Это всё просто догадки, – простонал Дин, укладывая голову на руки. – Мы не можем ничего больше понять без дополнительной информации.

– Верно, – согласился Бобби. – Так что ты будешь делать?

Дин повернул голову, чтобы смотреть на него.

– И что это должно значить?

– Ты весь день игнорировал пацана с самого возвращения с пробежки, так что он сидел тут и дулся, – сказал Бобби. – Он сказал тебе, что из-за него убили девочку, охотницу. Стал ли он причиной её смерти или просто чувствует ответственным за неё – мы не знаем. Но он очевидно ожидал каких-то последствий, потому что это первая ночь, когда он _пошёл в кровать_ в адекватное время с момента нашей встречи. Так что ты будешь делать?

Дин моргнул, серьёзно размышляя над ответом. Верно, Стайлз признал, что из-за него убили девушку, и это его удивило, но не оказалось чем-то настолько уж неожиданным. Дин предполагал, что Стайлз ничего не говорил, потому что не хотел, чтобы они с отцом узнали, что случилось. Он и не предполагал, что тот не хотел говорить, потому что для него это была травма или вроде того. Ему было интересно, подумал ли об этом отец и решил ли в этом случае, что Дину просто всё равно; для него важнее было заставить Стайлза говорить. И Дин это понимал, правда, но он также понимал невозможность рассказать о каких-то вещах.

– Думаю, продолжу его учить. Так долго, как только смогу.

Бобби толкнул Дину наполненный стакан и снова наполнил свой.

– Хорошо. Слышал что-нибудь от отца?

Это заставило нахмуриться, потереть лоб и вспомнить телефонный звонок.

– Ага, он звонил недавно. Сказал, завтра поздним вечером вернётся.

– И?

Дин вздохнул. Отец избегал темы Стайлза и каждый раз прерывал его, когда он хотел её завести. Говорил рваным тоном об охоте и что завтра вернётся к Бобби.

– Он ничего не сказал о Стайлзе. Что, конечно, означает нет.

Бобби осушил стакан и откинулся на спинку стула, пристально посмотрев на Дина. Если бы тот не понимал последствий сам, то можно было бы решить, что он что-то планирует.

– Ну, – наконец-то сказал Бобби. – Думаю, поживём – увидим. А пока что пей и заваливайся спать. У тебя остался ещё один день со Стайлзом, лучше бы отдохнуть.

***

Красный. К-Р-А-С-Н-Ы-Й. Красный.

Фиолетовый. Ф-И-О-Л-Е-Т-О-В-Ы-Й. Фиолетовый.

Голубой. Г-О-Л-У-Б-О-Й. Голубой.

Однажды в третьем классе Стайлз покрасил небо зелёным, а не голубым. Лидия Мартин посмотрела девятилетнему Стайлзу в глаза и со всем осуждением, которое могла только могла выразить своими метром двадцать, сказала, что он идиот. Конечно, его первым порывом была необходимость выступить против её высказывания, и он потратил следующие несколько лет на то, чтобы доказать, что она не права. Несмотря на то, что большую часть этого времени Стайлз всё ещё оставался в решительном несогласии с её мнением о его нехватке интеллектуальных способностей, в данный момент он был готов полностью согласиться с десятилетней Лидией; он был чёртовым идиот.

Он рассказал Дину об Эллисон. Он рассказал _Дину_ об _Эллисон_. Из всех хлебных крошек, которые он только мог оставить для Дина, он выдал имя дочери _Криса Арджента_. Если они соединят все кусочки воедино – Эллисон с Крисом, Криса с Бикон Хиллз, Бикон Хиллз с оборотнями, оборотней со Стайлзом – тогда это было лишь вопросом времени, когда они всё поймут.

Но Стайлз не думал о том, каким идиотом он был. И уж тем более не думал об Эллисон. Он думал о цветах.

Зелёный. З-Е-Л-Ё-Н-Ы-Й. Зелёный.

И теперь ещё раз на испанском.

Amarillo. A-M-A-R-I-двойная L-O. Amarillo.

Naranja. N-A-R-A-N-H-A. Стоп, нет. Не «H». Там «J». N-A-R-A-N-J-A. Naranja.

Rojo. R-O-J...

Стайлз прервал повторение, когда дверь в его комнату приоткрылась. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Прошло долгое время с того момента, когда ему приходилось притворяться спящим. С оборотнями это попросту было невозможно, но когда речь шла о людях – тут Стайлз был мастером.

Дин пробормотал что-то себе под нос, слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать. Затем пересёк комнату и кровать Стайлза просела под его весом.

Поправка, Стайлз был мастером раньше.

Он заставил себя не реагировать, продолжил вести себя так, словно спал, хотя и был больше чем уверен, что Дин знал, что это притворство. Кроме того, притвориться спящим было универсальным знаком «отвали, я не хочу говорить».

– Стайлз, я знаю, что ты не спишь, – тихо сказал Дин, и тот сильнее сжал подушку, но в остальном не двинулся. – И всё хорошо, тебе и не нужно ничего говорить. Просто послушай. Я хотел… м, извиниться за то, что сказал раньше.

Стайлз замер, удивлённо открыв глаза, и почувствовал, как сердце стало биться быстрее, остро осознав как громко оно звучало в ушах. Дин, однако, не мог этого слышать. Просто Стайлз ждал, что тот будет говорить об Эллисон или что-то ещё, но извинений явно не ожидал.

– С моей стороны было неправильно давить на тебя. Особенно потому, что я знаю, как ты реагируешь на давление, – продолжил Дин. – Знаю ещё, какого это, когда ты не хочешь о чём-то говорить, не можешь там, и это херово. Так что прости меня, я не буду больше спрашивать. Ты не обязан мне ничего говорить, даже если останешься. Я серьёзно. Я выслушаю тебя, но ты не обязан.

Стайлз сильнее свернулся калачиком, не волнуясь о том, что это движение показывало, что он действительно слушал Дина, и решительно уставился в стену, пытаясь дышать ровно. В груди всё сжималось, глаза неприятно жгло, словно слёзы подступали. Сила желания действительно рассказать Дину – выкинуть это из головы, кому-то, кто не был там, не знал ничего о Хейлах, Скотте, Ногицуне, стае альф или дараке – была так велика, что это пугало. Но луч надежды потонул в отравляющей панике, что Дин сразу же отвернётся от него. Потому что тот не знал, и не должен был узнать.

– В то же время я хотел сказать тебе, что, э, это ничего не меняет. Я всё ещё буду учить тебя, – добавил Дин, и по тону было слышно, что ему было неимоверно не по себе. – Если ты захочешь. Так что, да… – он замолчал. – Думаю, ты сейчас тише, чем был когда-либо с того самого момента, как мы встретились. Не знал, что ты так можешь.

Немного насмешливый тон стал последней соломинкой, которая сломала спину верблюда. Слёзы потекли по щекам с удвоенной силой. Стайлза это бесило, и он пытался всеми силами не дать Дину ничего понять, глубже зарываясь лицом в подушку и дыша рвано и быстро.

Он почувствовал, как Дин передвинулся позади и тихо выматерился.

– Серьёзно, Стайлз, – прошептал тот. – Я выслушаю, если захочешь.

***

– Хорошо, не забывай держать голову закрытой, левая нога блокирует мою правую, левая рука мою правую. Поднимайся и перекатывайся, – проинструктировал Дин, легко падая на бок, когда Стайлз вскинул бёдра и потянул его налево, легко оказываясь сверху и упирая руку в чужую грудь, а другую поднял для удара. Дин улыбнулся ему. – Идеально. Теперь давай быстрее.

Стайлз послушно вернулся в своё прошлое положение на земле, Дин устроился сверху.

– Проговаривай действия, когда их совершаешь.

Стайлз кивнул и потянулся, чтобы обвить Дина руками, словно собирался заключить охотника в очень радостные медвежьи объятия, убеждаясь, что голова прижата к нему.

– Тяну противника вниз, защищаю голову, выскальзываю, укрепляю хватку, – повторил он, крепче зажимая правой рукой, – блокирую ногу, блокирую руку, – и закинул ногу на Дина, удерживая колено направленным вверх, затем левой схватил его бицепс и надавил на локоть. – Поднимаюсь и перекатываюсь, – закончил Стайлз.

Дин похлопал его по груди.

– Молодец, – сказал он и повторил движение очень быстро, так что Стайлз снова оказался под охотником. – Теперь быстрее.

Тот попытался повторить всё с такой же скоростью и даже почти справился, хотя и умудрился ударить Дина локтем, когда старался заблокировать руку, из-за чего немного растерялся. Но быстро восстановился и всё ещё умудрился перебороть Дина, хотя в этот раз тот сопротивлялся.

– Нормально. Помни, что тебе нужны чёткие движения. Протолкни руку вверх и через, – сказал Дин и одновременно продемонстрировал движение на Стайлзе. – Сделать правильно куда важнее, чем сделать быстро.

Следующая попытка была успешнее, но всё ещё заметно медленнее, чем у Дина. Тот заставил его повторить ещё семь раз, прежде чем его всё устроило.

– Хорошо. Совсем скоро ты сможешь сделать что-то типа такого, – сказал он, утягивая Стайлза на землю в мешанине движений, слишком быстрых, чтобы тот мог их даже уловить.

– Ай, – сказал Стайлз и оттолкнул Дина, хмурясь, когда тот не слез.

– Я отпущу тебя, – начал Дин и прикусил губу, словно сомневался в том, что хотел сказать дальше, – если ты честно ответишь мне на вопрос. Никаких полуправд, замалчивания или ухода от темы. Только правда, идёт?

– Мне казалось ты больше не будешь совать свой нос в мои дела, – Стайлз попытался вывернуться, ослабить хватку, но Дин крепко припечатал его к земле. Он ещё немного покрутился, но затем вздохнул и откинулся на землю. – Ладно, пофиг. Спрашивай.

– Почему ты здесь?

Стайлз моргнул, осознав подноготную вопроса, затем закатил глаза.

– Потому что грубиян-охотник кинул меня в грязь?

Дин фыркнул и перехватил его запястье.

– Я сказал честно, Стайлз.

– Это был честный ответ.

– И почему ты _здесь_ , со мной и моим отцом?

– Ты знаешь почему.

Дин кивнул.

– Я хочу услышать это от тебя.

Стайлз сглотнул и встретился с Дином взглядом на долю секунды, прежде чем уставиться куда-то за него. Он облизнул губы и согнул руку в чужой хватке.

– Потому что я устал наблюдать за тем, как люди страдают. Устал быть причиной их страданий. Устал от беспомощности и невозможности этому помешать.

Дин отпустил его, но встретился с ним взглядами. Его следующие слова прозвучали уверенно.

– Тогда ты именно там, где должен быть.


End file.
